


Pandaria Cum Torture

by EphemeralNight



Series: Erotica of Warcraft [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Abduction, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Sha-Girls, Tentacle Rape, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphemeralNight/pseuds/EphemeralNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night elf scout finds himself in a sticky situation with a new form of the Sha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandaria Cum Torture

So there he was. Lethilan Shimmermoon struggled futilely against the fleshy sucking mouths that held fast to his hands and feet, binding him to the warm living pillar. He was bent over backwards, hands and feet held under his arched back. Sweat beaded on his bare lavender skin as his muscles strained.  
  
It was no use. The thing that held him was just too strong.  
  
Lethilan didn't know how he'd gotten there, or where his armor and clothing had gone. He'd woken up, naked and bound to the fleshy pillar like the night elf head of a giant flesh scepter. He seemed to be inside a long narrow tunnel, lit only by its own faint thermal glow. Had he been another race, he'd have been blind. The tunnel seemed to be made of braided twists of fleshy white vines, and extended in a smooth curve out of sight.  
  
"Hello?" Lethilan called. "I require assistance!"  
  
"Oh good," a sultry female voice echoed from his left.  
  
"The new source is awake," a similar voice purred from his right.  
  
Lethilan's head snapped back and forth. On either side of him, the fleshy vines writhed like snakes, peeling back to reveal inky black womanly figures, coruscating with an eerie white glow. His eyes widened as he realized that the fleshy white vines weren't just unwrapping from around the two women, but pulling out from within their bodies as well. Vines retracted from their vaginas and asses, from their navels, from their nipples, from their mouths and ears, from their noses even! That eerie white glow spilled out of the gaping orifices that mocked natural nipples for a brief instant before their flesh closed up.  
  
As alien as the sight was, it was disturbingly erotic, and Lethilan felt his cock swell. He tried to fight down the obvious and visible reaction, but the inky black glowing women each took two steps forward and each wrapped a warm and slippery hand around his growing erection. He jerked in surprise, gasping.  
  
They looked like Sha, only voluptuous and female instead of deformed and monstrous. But that didn't make any sense. The Sha were negative emotions given physical form. They didn't commit abductions and molestations!  
  
"What are you?" Lethilan demanded.  
  
The inky glowing pair ignored him, continuing to stroke his cock. "He's ready to begin the cycle."  
  
An inky hand raised towards the ceiling, the eerie white glow wafting upwards with a flare of light. The fleshy vines writhed and parted, revealing a small clear sack that lowered itself to hang a few feet above Lethilan's muscular lavender torso, his body the only color present.  
  
A pair of of the fleshy white vines snuck up on him on either side of his face. In a moment of distraction, the narrow tips snaked into the corners of his mouth from either side, swelling and flanging against his teeth, and forced his mouth open.  
  
"Aelauhlaall!" Lethilan protested.  
  
A pair of transparent gelatinous tendrils slithered down from the hanging sack, one towards his face and one towards his groin. Lethilan's eyes widened in alarm when the first tendril lodged itself in his mouth. Surprisingly, it was warm and tasteless.  
  
Then one of the Sha-girls coaxed the other tendril towards the head of his now-throbbing cock. The tendril split open, revealing a hollow channel in the center. It pulsed and slurped like a sucking mouth, and when brought to his glans, his shaft was sucked in.  
  
"Auphmuaph," Lethilan groaned as silky liquid heat enfolded his manhood.  
  
It was warmer and softer and tighter and more slippery than a woman's sex. It fucked him, moving up and down his shaft, propelling itself with a pulsing suction. It's pace was moderate, completing a full stroke every second or so, and the pleasure was exquisite.  
  
"Fluid channel in place. Let the emotivorous essence channels rise with his pleasure. Spread the restorative healing aura."  
  
What were they talking about? Lethilan couldn't decipher their words with his cock being assaulted so wonderfully. He looked to try to figure out what they were doing. His eyes followed the thrusting hollow tendril that engulfed his shaft, up to the small clear sack hanging above him, and then down the other tendril that fed... into his... mouth.  
  
"Whaphaaaphalphaaah!" Lethilan yelled in alarm, renewing his futile struggles to pull himself free.  
  
His field of view was suddenly filled with four big jiggling black breasts, with tiny streamers of eriee white wafting from their nipples. The two Sha-girls leaned over him from either side, running their warm, slippery hands and breasts over his chest.  
  
"You won't get free," they taunted in eerie unison, rubbing against each other as well as him. "You might hold back for a little while, but you will cum sooner or later. Just imagine what your comrades would think if they saw you drinking your own cum." They giggled and eiree dual giggle.  
  
The Sha-girls kissed, adding that arousing sight to the revealed torment of the slippery heat pumping his cock. He struggled to free his limbs, to think of something to distract himself from the pleasure, but he couldn't hold back forever and his efforts just intensified his orgasm, producing a bigger load of cum.  
  
The gelatinous tube continued to pump him, driving the pleasure to sharp, almost painful heights before he felt the soothing wash of healing magic. Eyes wide with panic, Lethilan watch the white fluid travel down the tendril towards his mouth. He gagged when it hit his tongue, and his eyes watered, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't even swallow properly with his head bent like it was.  
  
Lethilan finally cleared it from his mouth, tears trickling towards his ears, as he burned with humiliation.  
  
But that was just the beginning. The silky liquid heat of the tendril continued to stroke up and down his cock, and the two Sha-girls continued to play with each other and him. He tried to fight. He tried to resist the pleasure, but the baser needs overwhelmed his will. Again and again he would try to fight, only to explode in a rapturous orgasm and then be force-fed his own cum.  
  
The passage of time blurred. Long after he'd lost count of his humiliating orgasms, he started drifting to sleep between orgasms, only waking when the pleasure grew intense moments before he ejaculated.  
  


* * *

  
Lethilan didn't know how long it had been since the Sha-girls had begun their torture. Days? Weeks? Longer? It felt like forever. He wasn't fighting his orgasms anymore, and this time, when the cum spilled into his mouth, he just couldn't be bothered to care anymore.  
  
Suddenly, everything stopped. The two Sha-girls, that had been his constant unwanted companions since he first awoke in this place, nodded to each other and pulled away from him.  
  
"This one is depleted."  
  
The gelatinous tubes and vines retracted, leaving his cock exposed to the air and allowing him to close his sore jaw for the first time in an eternity. The Sha-girls stepped back, subsumed into the writhing white vines. The pillar of flesh retracted, releasing his limbs and depositing him on the floor of fleshy white vines.  
  
A sudden hope burned in Lethilan's chest. He was free! He lurched to his feet, took one step, wobbled and fell down. So he crawled. He'd only gone about a yard when he felt something welling up in him. A throbbing sexual heat, deep in his abdomen where he'd never felt the like before.  
  
His hands were glowing. Lethilan yelped and fell back on his butt. That same eerie glow was coming from his skin, and what's more, his skin was darkening and losing color. The vines he sat on began to writhe as that white energy radiated into them.  
  
Lethilan shuddered as a sensation like a thousand licking tongues crawled over his skin, and he began to change. His waist narrowed while his hips widened. His pectorals softened and were soon covered by the swelling jiggle of growing breasts. His balls suddenly pulled themselves up into his body, the empty sack folding up as his foreskin spread down the shaft of his penis and down into the folds, bringing his urethra with it. His cock shrank until it was just a nub, and with an orgasmic explosion of heat, the new orifice opened into Lethilan's body, and her skin darkened to jet black.  
  
The new Sha-girl let out an orgasmic moan and summoned the white vines to pull her under, wrap around her body, and penetrate her everywhere.


End file.
